Verde sobre gris
by Nyadeh
Summary: En su primera visita a Invernalia, Wylla Manderly aprendió que los besos se los lleva el viento.


**_Nota: Esta historia participa en el tercer Amigo Invisible del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras._**

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a George RR Martin. Esto está escrito únicamente por diversión. _**

_Para Santagar, espero que te guste aunque haya quedado demasiado corto, no sabía muy bien cómo encajar a estos dos personajes. Me ha resultado más fácil inspirarme en el capricho de una pre-adolescente, y como pediste un amor o bien prohibido o bien no correspondido, me decidí por el último ;)_

* * *

><p>El viento azota su rostro sin clemencia alguna en su primera visita a Invernalia.<p>

Wylla, nieta de Lord Wyman Manderly, bizquea cuando el castillo se deja contemplar tras la interminable marcha de los viajeros entre cadenas montañosas. El asentamiento de los Stark hace que su hogar en Puerto Blanco -hogar que siempre huele a hierro, y a sal- parezca una cuadra. Y eso, se le ocurre al fruncir el ceño, la convierte a ella en una simple potrilla.

Son invitados y bien recibidos, cuando el portón les permite pasar con un solo quejido, que suena más a costumbre que a protesta, y Lord Eddard Stark saluda a su abuelo con tanta solemnidad como cabría de esperar en el patriarca de una Casa Mayor. A Wylla no le gusta su porte regio, ni tampoco sus ojos grises, y se encoge en la -ahora insuficiente- capa de piel notando el frío penetrar sus pequeños huesos.

Los adultos se encargan del hidromiel durante el banquete, de olor fuerte y sabor todavía más, mientras los niños apenas tienen permitido probar un poco de sidra. Se encuentra acomodada junto a los hijos de Lord Stark, cinco en total; su cabello rubio atrae la atención de la mayor, quien, sin falta de educación, lanza miradas de reojo en su dirección, y Wylla no sabría decir si se trata de envidia o de desprecio.

No es de ella de quien no puede apartar la mirada.

Es el heredero del Norte, quien preside su mesa, el cachorro de lobo al que no puede evitar admirar por debajo de sus pestañas espesas. A Wylla Manderly, inquieta y deslenguada desde pequeña, nunca le había robado la curiosidad un chiquillo. Hasta ahora. Es un año mayor que ella, según recuerda, y no encuentra cuantiosas similitudes entre él y su padre, que casi sonríe por obligación ante las bromas y carcajadas estridentes del abuelo de la jovencita. Eso le agrada. Y el cabello oscuro -rojizo, según la luz directa de las velas-, los ojos estrechos de irises azules y la piel tan pálida como la suya, signo distintivo de la escasez de rayos de sol. Es alto, y demasiado esbelto para una norteña desgarbada como ella. Eso cree al menos.

No se ruboriza, pero podría hacerlo, cuando es consciente de que su madre conversa animadamente con Lady Catelyn y acecha en su dirección. Quizás no sea aún mujer, pero sabe que una alianza matrimonial con el hijo mayor de Invernalia sería un trato provechoso.

En cambio sí se atraganta con un trozo de uro especialmente grande y bien asado, cuando Robb Stark, haciendo gala de su capacidad para obrar como anfitrión debido a la educación recibida, se ofrece a instruirla en una visita por el castillo.

Su brazo no tiembla, ni siquiera ligeramente, cuando agarra el codo del joven Stark dando así su consentimiento. No esperaba cierta amabilidad por su parte, pero tampoco es lo suficientemente ingenua como para imaginar que él siente el mínimo interés por una chiquilla como ella. ¿Verdad? Camina con Wylla hablando pausadamente, explicando historias de sus antepasados, de los Reyes en el Norte, y añadiendo quizás como curiosidad o elogio que están enterrados en las criptas por debajo de los muros del castillo. Criptas que ella no desea ver, a pesar de no haberse considerado nunca especialmente miedosa.

No la conduce hacia allí, bien porque nunca estuvo en sus planes o porque ha interpretado correctamente la mueca de desagrado en su rostro. Se detiene frente a un enorme ventanal, empañado por la temperatura y el clima tan asolador del lugar, y junto a ella contempla durante unos instantes la noche cerrada y sin estrellas.

—Algún día, esto será mío. Y por supuesto, deberé contar con el señorío de Puerto Blanco.

Palabras repetidas de la misma manera que las han implantado en su cabeza. Demasiada responsabilidad inculcada a un crío para tan lejana vista al futuro.

La besa en el dorso de la mano, como indica un protocolo que Wylla no se molesta en seguir la mayor parte del tiempo. Se siente cálido ahí donde sus labios se posan, a pesar del frío que, aún en verano, está instalado en los pasillos de esa edificación. Tiene la horrible sensación de que los Reyes en el Norte han despertado de su eterno sueño, y maldecido a los actuales dueños de Invernalia, pero esa sensación desaparece tan pronto como fija su mirada en el azul sereno de sus ojos y casi podría jurar que ha visto media sonrisa cruzar el rostro del pelirrojo.

No piensa, cuando se inclina hacia delante y roza su boca, apetecible como una fruta bien madura. Si lo hubiera pensado, no se habría tomado ese tipo de libertad con el futuro Señor de la Casa Stark. Ahora el calor ha subido hasta sus mejillas, y por alguna razón que no logra comprender no quiere bajar sus párpados, y perderse el placer de ver sorprendido a un auténtico descendiente del Invierno.

El viento azota su rostro sin clemencia alguna a la vuelta de su primera visita a Invernalia. Y es lo que siempre recordará Wylla Manderly de su primer, y por desgracia único beso con Robb Stark.


End file.
